


Only For The Man He'd Barely Met

by TN_Night



Series: #EruriWeek2015 [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cleanliness Obsession, Eruri Week, Erwin is probably Mr. Clean, Hanji is a good friend, Levi has OCD, M/M, None-Binary Hanji, slight humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4506012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TN_Night/pseuds/TN_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is absolutely obsessed with cleanliness, but maybe not so much for the man he'd barely met. </p><p>Written for Eruri Week 2015, day 4, Touch. (Yes, I took this very differently than most people probably would've XP)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For The Man He'd Barely Met

**Author's Note:**

> *Totally not going to admit that I am nearly Levi in this fic*

 

 

"Levi~! I brought your groceries!" Hanji yelled from outside the man's apartment door.

 

"Just leave them there, I'll get them when I'm ready," he responded, Windex-ing a perfectly crystal clear piece of glass for the fifth time in a row.

 

They groaned, "But Levi~!! I want to talk to you!" 

 

He rolled his eyes, not that they could see, "Whatever Hanji, just make it quick," he said as he popped his earbuds into his ears, turing up the volume on his iPhone and ignoring them altogether. 

 

"Yay! So I met this really cool guy," they yelled from behind the door, probably waking all the neighbours up, as it was nearly midnight, "I think you'd really like him! I mean, if you'd ever leave your apartment so you could actually _see_ him." 

 

Levi turned on the vacuum, going around the room once before sanitizing the machine itself while his friend kept babbling on about something he still couldn't hear. 

 

"–And I just really think you should meet him, so I'll bring him over here tomorrow so you two can talk?" They waited a moment for an answer, but got none. Taking it as a yes, they continued, "Great! So I don't know when we'll be here, but you'll be awake. I know you will."

 

"Mhm," Levi said, finally taking out his earbuds and only catching the, _"But you'll be awake,"_ part. 

 

"Yes! See you tomorrow then~!" They said in a singsong voice, skipping back down the hall towards the set of stairs they'd come up on. Levi clicked his tongue. Sure, he probably should've listened to what the other had said– even more so now that he realized they'd be coming back the next day and he'd have to deal with her twice in one week. 

 

It wasn't always bad, though. They did follow every rule he'd made up over the years– from always sanitizing their hands before they knocked on his door to just never entering the apartment in the first place. They were pretty respectful. 

 

Nobody was permitted into his home, except himself, of course. Just the thought of all the germs other people could drag in crawling into his nice clean space made him want to throw up. Even he didn't leave the apartment anymore, at all. He worked from home on a computer and got Hanji to deliver his mail, he was set. Sure, it may've been a little over obsessive to feel the need to clean his apartment top to bottom at least five times a day with harsh chemicals, but it was what he found comfort in, and so he stuck with it. 

 

––––––––––––––

 

The next day, Hanji showed up at his apartment, as they said they would, although they'd come with someone else, one Erwin Smith. A tall, well built man with neatly parted golden hair. He was wearing black slacks and a white button down shirt that was slightly wet from the harsh late night rain outside, but while his shirt was only a bit damp, his nice black dress shoes weren't as fortunate. 

 

"Levi~!" They shouted, sanitizing their hands before knocking on the door. 

 

"Yes?" He called back from the couch where he had been watching television before, but had to get up when he noticed the tiny fingerprint on the corner of the screen. 

 

"Do you wanna come meet him now?"

 

Levi paused for a second, _"Him? I don't remember them saying anything about bringing someone–"_ he thought, soon remembering that they could've gone out and bought him a cat, for all he knew. He hadn't even been listening. 

 

He sighed, putting down his (also somehow pristine) rag and walking over to the entrance. He unlocked everything but the deadbolt and carefully opened the door as far as the chain would allow. 

 

Looking straight in front of him he saw one familiar face and one unfamiliar– he'd known Hanji even from back in college, back before he was over the top with cleanliness and could therefor go out and actually see and meet people. 

 

"Levi, this is Erwin. Erwin, this is Levi," they said, pointing to each person respectively, "I thought you two seemed like people who would like each other, even though Levi likes no soul on Earth," they explained, whispering the last part so only the blond beside her could hear. 

 

Levi scrutinized the other man, looking at him from head to toe and taking in his nearly overwhelming appearance. Levi's reason for never liking people was because he could _see_ the germs on them, _feel_ the dirt and grime on them, even if they were metres away. However, with this man he didn't _see_ anything; couldn't _feel_ the disgustingness radiating off of him. Levi's eyes shone with wonder, with fascination, with curiosity at this new man, the man he could deem clean at first sight. 

 

"Hi…" Levi drawled, eyes still slightly wide and slightly glossy (with the unshed tears of astonishment). 

 

Erwin smiled politely at him, "Hello."

 

 _"Fucking hell, even his teeth are perfect. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck–"_ Levi thought right before he slammed the door, startling both people on the other side. He quickly undid the deadbolt and swung the wooden blockade open.

 

"Hi," he said, more confident this time, though still repeating himself. 

 

"Hello," Erwin also repeated. 

 

Levi cleared his throat, not really knowing how to deal with any kind of face-to-face interaction. Thinking quickly, he threw out his hand, nearly hitting the other man. Erwin chuckled, grasping the hand and shaking it casually, not realizing what a big deal this was while Hanji was nearly exploding beside him. 

 

For once, Levi was glad he was so short so he could look up to the man, both literally and figuratively. He could idolize him without having to get on the filthy floor. 

 

"Do you, um…Do you want to come in?" Levi asked, gesturing into the apartment. 

 

"I would love to, but I really shouldn't. Though I do hope we can see more of each other, Levi," he said, patting him on the back. Levi didn't even flinch, if anything, he leaned _into_ the touch. 

 

Levi watched as he walked away, watching every move his tall muscular body made, watching him–

 

"Oi, Earth to Levi! What the hell was that?!" Hanji said, snapping their fingers in front of his face. Immediately his sight was pulled away from the man, he reached back inside his apartment and grabbed a can of Lysol, spraying it on the offending hand that'd blocked his view of that perfect ass. 

 

"Don't get near me, shitty glasses," he said, stalking back into his home and shutting the door with force, dead bolting and locking it after himself.

 

"LEVI!! You cannot just leave what just happened at that, _come on!!_ " They yelled, but he tuned them out again, choosing again to try to remember the feeling of that perfectly completely-dry-of-sweat hand that'd firmly grasped his, the harsh slaps on the back that for once didn't leave him feeling like he had to burn his clothes. 

 

Sure, it was an odd phenomenon, to be suddenly totally okay with being touched when you haven't been for several years, but this was different. This was better. He'd only feel comfortable being touched by him, only for the man he'd barely met. 

 

 


End file.
